Smallest Things Mean A Lot
by SavirtriXLeo
Summary: Told you I would write this. Sequel to TMNT 2:My version. Mostly Leo then Leo Raph Centric. Warning, OC at end. MUST READ. PLEASE.R&R. COMPLETE
1. Gathering the Truth

OK, so, like, this is the story that takes place before the TMNT my version. I know, that story was bad, and this one will probably be as well. This is from 'Chapter 10 Album' I hope it's OK, and yes, in the last story, not much was in order. Hope you like. I hope.

* * *

**Gathering the truth**

_I can not believe...father. He is like 'my sons you are going to learn ninjitsu, the art of stealth'. Art of stealth my shell. I've read books on Martial arts, Kendo, samurais and a whole lot of ninjitsu. I was bored and that was all we really had in the bookshelf. Master Splinter didn't read anything else. In the books was stuff like shuriken, weird hand symbols that could paralyze an enemy and all this other junk about bushi-something. And I still think it is a little wrong that he just tells us what were supposed to do with our lives. The nerve of him. We need to live our lives as we want...don't we?_

I looked back at the tunnel I just came through. _Wow. I didn't think I walked that far away from the house. I just thought I was only a couple of tunnels away...Which tunnel am I in anyway? _I rested my hand on the wall and lent on it. I thought my troubles were over, but, by sheer fate, they were just beginning. Suddenly, the brick that he was leaning on pressed into the wall, like a secret panel. I retook my balance and forced myself not to scream when the panel made a doorway in the wall.

_Are New York sewers supposed to do that?_ I went forward and, before I knew it, I was in the doorway and the exit closed behind me. I saw in horror that I was LOCKED IN. _This is bad._

I tried to find another panel, but all I found was more and more brickwork. I ended up banging my elbow on the concrete. I bit my lip to stop painful screams to be ushered. To late. I gasped at the agony. _Really wished I had elbow pads._

As anyone crazy lunatic might do, decided to follow the extremely dark path. It was so dark that I couldn't see my nose or another part of my body for that matter. Out of the blue, or should I say out of the black, my knee hit against something hard. I once again bit my lip, this time successful to stifle my own groans of pain. _And knee pads wouldn't be all that bad either. _I felt the wall in front of me to find another panel which I lent on. It pushed in and light came rushing to my eyes.

Now, it wasn't the usual white light that I saw, it was more of a purple/red/orange/blue-ish kind of mixture. Despite the fact it was in New York sewers, it was actually quite warm. It was as if an invisible central heater was making sure the room didn't get cold. It was actually quite inviting. I stepped in, but this time the door didn't close behind me. I entered with as much caution that I could muster, but being a kid, curiosity took front seat. It was like being in another world.

My gaze was pulled toward an interesting case on in the middle of the room. _On no, it's a sword. I don't want to get into anything here._I wished I could back away from it, but I almost felt it was calling out to me. I kept on stepping forward when I wanted to be away from the over-sized knife. Heck, by now, I'm only a shoulder reach from touching it. How humiliating.

_Why am I doing this? Why can't I just stop myself? _My hand, by itself, moved towards the blade. It made contact and rubbed against the smooth cold surface. That's when it happened, my eyes closed and opened so suddenly, I saw a flash of light...and I think a flashback.

**I was standing in front of a man. A human man. He was tall, an honest face and he seemed deeply familiar. Like...another life familiar. His eyes seemed like slits, meaning he was Asian probably. He wore yellow clothes that seem to give off the effect that he was an emperor or really powerful. He smiled an small, pleasured smile. He seemed not only not appalled by my appearance, he seems to almost find it normal. Like...it mattered not what I looked like, or anything.**

**"Young warrior. I an the sensei of your sensei. I am a master of ninjitsu and this is a sword given to me by my master, the Ancient One. I ask you to hear my wisdom. When your master was still a lonely rodent, all he had was I and the one I loved. We she perished by the hands of my friend, I ran away to New York. Splinter learnt all he could about ninjitsu from mimicking my katas. You must know, he will never teach you the ninjitsu you have read about. For you need to be under the control of an ancient Japanese Daimyo, which you are not, he will teach you the yin instead of the yang. The reason I have brought you here is because it is vital you know, written in the stars, you are meant for greatness. You must remember this, for it is the truth..."**

When the vision went by, I was still touching the sword and I almost felt I could feint if I hadn't already.

_Wow. That was so cool...but...do I give this to Master Splinter. _I looked up and realised that I called him Master Splinter instead of father or anything. _Hope he'll like his gift._I grasped the sword's case in my reptilian hands, and I felt my lips curl into a smile. I guess it is nice to know your sensei's sensei was a good man. I unsheathed the sword to see the letters on the top. That was it, I needed to take this to Master Splinter and apologise. That was the answer. That was my answer.

* * *

I entered our home with eyes all on me and the sword. Raph was wide eyed, Don was opened mouth and Mikey was all of the above. I was neither. I walked past all of them to Master Splinter's room, with much confidence. I walked in and didn't stop until I was a few feet from him. He was deep in meditation so he did not look up to see me there, but he can still tell it was me, I bet you a billion bucks on that.

"Master, I must apologise for my actions in the last few hours. I have brought you a gift to forgive me for my rudeness and disloyalty. Please except this sword. It is all I can give."

I layed the sword to rest on his little table. I looked at the masks that were still on it. There were a few colours left. Violet, white, green, yellow and blue. I remembered the room and took the blue one and made my way to the mirror. I tied the mask around my head with a little difficulty, but when it was on, I couldn't help but think for a second I saw an elder version of myself in the reflection. A stronger, wiser, greater version. I smiled at the image.

"Perfect fit," I whispered quietly to myself and left the room. Then a weird thought came to my head.

_Considering I can't read, I wonder what the sword says...and if Yoshi will mind if I use that room in future?_

My son Leonardo had entered the room and taken the blue mask when I had the nerve to open these old eyes of mine. I could not help but be proud, then I saw the sword on my table and picked up the handle. It was cleverly crafted. I thought it would be a good idea to unsheathed the sword. When I did, I forgave Leonardo for everything because of those two words.

**Master Yoshi**

* * *

I sorry it took so long and that it was a bad chapter. I hope it will get better in time. Please read and review.


	2. The Photographs

Alright, time to get typing. This is the chapter involving 'The Album'. For all those who were wondering, for the last picture, Master Splinter had figured out how to activated the automatic flash. (With Donnie's help, of course) Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Photographs**

After what happened before. Everyone, went into a photo. It was nice to just take the picture, after-all, want to remember the good old days.

Well, at least that's what Leo thought. This is what happened.

Leo was practising with his wooden sword, wondering when he would get a real one. For some reason, his mind wondered to the picture on the wall. It was a drawing done by Mikey. It showed what looked like 4 green peaches and a grey cactus was in the middle. It's pretty good considering the rest of them can barley draw a circle without making it look like a squiggly line.

His eyes were drawn towards the pictures underneath them. The pictures taken by the camera. Leo placed his sword on the ground and walked quietly towards them. It was the middle of the night, so he had to be super-duper careful with them. It was rare that anyone would leave anything around like this.

His foot banged into something. Leo had to bite his lip extra hard so no one heard him whimper. He looked down to see a book that had fallen out of the book case earlier. It opened...to be empty. A book with no words or anything actually.

_A book that doesn't hold knowledge, doesn't that mean it needs to be filled?_

Leo looked form the book, to the pictures, then back to the book and the pictures again.

_Ding, ding, ding. Idea alert._

You can guess, but I'll tell you anyway, that Leo spent the rest of the night gluing the pictures into the book as neatly and as quietly as possible. He ended up finishing gluing all the photos in...but found a lot of spares...and Master Splinter would wake up any moment!

_OK, don't panic. Just, that's it, just what??_

Leo found a hiding spot in the back of the training chest of draws. He tied the ribbon on the book to the end of his sword. He slid the draws closed when he realised that all of the pictures of him were just sitting there. He was rushing so he accidentally pushed them behind the chest of draws so Master wouldn't find him.

"Leonardo, what are you doing up so early?"

_Come on, make up an alibi. _He faced his father and said simply,"Nothing much."

_I'm such a LIAR._

* * *

This was shorter and worse than I thought it would be. Crud. Please pardon my language. And for this you may flame me 'cause I also think it is bad. Until next time.


	3. Connections:Brotherly Promise

This is from the chapter 'Bracelet'. And next chapter is going to be the longest, promise and what you've all been waiting for. Yes, bad cliffhanger but better than nothing. This is not my best story, but what the heck. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Connections**

_I just got these wicked cool little trinkets/ex-tracking devices from Don. Yes, mine was broken, but at least the others are OK. Funny, that's how I usually see things. Make sure the others are alright first. Got to remember that._

Leo found himself looking at an old cloth that used to be used for hide and seek. It was almost all the colours of a rainbow and it seemed that a bit was ripped and was where Raph and Mikey were playing tug-a-war with it. It was a good battle, but with bad results.

_I bet Master Splinter won't mind if I 'borrowed' some of this ripped fabric._

So Leo got to work. He actually giggled a bit at his handy work. What he didn't know was that little bit of laughter had been recorded on the now-rapped-with-red-cloth-sai.

Donnie had his work cut out for him, of course. ( Remind you of anything ;) )

* * *

**Brotherly Promise**

Leo was sent to find Raphael who hadn't returned from a scavenging trip. Leo thought that this was dumb to send him of all people out to look for his younger brother, but he did not object, as always, and slouched through the sewers for his lost brother.

_What is it this time Raph? Last time you said it was cause you were helping an old lady cross the street. Why don't you ever give a straight answer like a sane person. But of course, your not a sane person are you?_

It took about 20 minutes to find Raphael just sitting there, waiting or pouting or...

"Ow (grunt) What are you doing here Leo?" He looked at me as if he was about to cry, then I saw his hand. It was scared pretty badly, but he didn't let me have a closer look. Obviously it was worse than the average paper cut.

"Raph, let me help you."

"No. You'll just be a goody-two-shoes and tell." Raph glared sourly at me as if he tried to pierce me with his eyes.

"He'll find out sooner or later and by what I can see, your hurt pretty bad."

"No, I'm not...well, aren't you gonna say what a hot-head I am or somethin'"

Even when his hurt he is still so ignorant and clueless. "Raph, I'm not gonna get mad at you. I don't wish to and you don't need to get more worked up then you are."

Silence fell upon us. No sound was heard for about an eternity. I decided to sit down with my brother to try and comfort him.

"Hey, Raph, why are you always angry at me, you, everybody_?" That came COMPLETELY out of NO WHERE. _

"I just find life confusing."

"How?"

"Everything. From living to dieing. From eating to starving. From Saving someone to hurting someone else. And why are you in such a curious mood today?"

"I just...was asking." I turned away from the only company I had. I guess it was to much for me.

"Leo, you do know that your growing old to quickly don't you?"

"Might..." I couldn't believe it. My voice was weak and whimpering.

"Well, that's the most confusing thing about you. You always seem to get the best out of yourself, but while doing so, your losing your childhood. I think that..."

"Raph. Leo. Is this a game of hide and seek or something. Dad's worried sick. Come out, pretty please."

I wiped my eyes before facing my hurt brother. "How about we keep this brother to brother. K?"

"Alright, but you promise not to tell."

"With every bone in my body." We punched fists and left it at that.

I haven't broken my promise in 8 years.

* * *

I know. Extremely bad and way worse than hoped. Well, see you next chapter.


	4. Marco Polo:Turtleised

This is no joke. This does have to do with what you've all been waiting for and with something I made up myself a long while ago. My longest chapter. So here it is. The Final chapter. The chapter having to do with 'I'm Coming', with a little twist added in. This one is the chapter that is Leo and Raph centric. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own TMNT but I do own someone you will see in the story

* * *

**Marco-Polo (Turtlised)**

_"As much as it is a fun game, Marco-Polo can just save your life.  
__You don't believe me, then you don't believe an honourable ninja turtle"  
-Leonardo_

It was another day in the sewer of the big apple. All was quiet...well, except for the tunnel that was filled with laughter, splashing, giggles and everything that you should here from 4 6 1/2 year old kids. All 4 of them didn't have a care in the world, except for themselves and each other. It would seem to you and I that the laughing wasn't going to stop. But, unfortunately, it did. You would think that turtles in water wouldn't need any other entertainment. Well, for mutant turtles, it's a different story.

"Man, when are we gonna do somethin' besides getting our shells really dirty?" Raphael was all for fun and games, but he was the first to stop.

Awkward silence.

"Well I guess when we find some other game that we can play down here." Don concluded.

"Hey what about Marco-Polo? Humans have a lot of fun playing that game." Mikey was ready to try somethin' different.

"Swimming with eyes open in _this_ water. I can't even see my waist in this." Don pointed out.

"Well we'll do it out of the water."

"How do we know we won't bump our heads into the brick wall, chuckle-head?"

"OK, I get it, bad idea...uh, um, ah, how about hide 'n' seek?"

"Been there, done that."

Leonardo pondered for a bit, then his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "What about a bit of both?"

_Say wha?_ His brothers thought in unison. They all looked at him like he was from another planet.

"Well...uh forget it. I know that we all are having a good time here and everyone just hates MY ideas so..."

"Leo," Raph said, annoyed, "just spill it. Do you really think we're that dumb?" His blue headed brother was about to say something before Raphael stopped him. "Actually, don't answer that."

"OK, then I won't. Well, you see, I was thinking that maybe one of us could go off while the others aren't looking, but then gives a call to the rest of us so we can try to find him. And it has to be a very distinct call, like a, um, an animal call."

"So basically, 1 turtle goes off into no particular part of the sewers and the other 3 have to follow a weird sound that he has made up?" concluded Donatello

"As long as it's not further than father's rules."

Don shrugged his doubts off. "Alright sounds fun, what are our calls?"

Leo looked at the ground sheepishly. "I was actually thinking we might make up our own calls. I kinda thought of mine already, but it's pretty silly."

Mikey bounced over to his blue brother. "Come on Leo. Just give yours as an example and we'll follow."

"OK, but you guys won't like it..." Leo took a deep breath and made a wolf howling sound. It echoed through out the sewers, soon Master Splinter heard it and wondered why dogs would be in their underground maze-like home. He did not sense any danger so he went back to meditation. Meanwhile...

"Wow. Leo, that was so cool. Hey, hear my one. You'll never guess what it is." Mikey then did a lot of monkey noises and even made the monkey face and gestures. Raph could not help but slap him over the back of the head. "Ow."

"Mikey the Monkey. I could never have gotten that one chucklehead." Raph said sarcastically.

"I knew you wouldn't." Mikey boasted proudly and soon found himself in a headlock against his stronger brother. The others could not help but laughed as Mikey pathetically tried to escape his brothers firm hold of his neck. When Mikey was finally free, he piped out, "Don, what 'bout you?"

"Um, hoot hoot. Hehe. Bad, huh?"

"That was an owl wasn't it?"

"I know, terrible.."

"...but, excepted," Leo said, smiling at his embarrassed brother,"Now all we need is Raph to choose his animal, then we can get started."

Without hesitation, Raphael let out his loudest Lion roar ever, you could see all the walls tremble in fear of him.

"Raph, people in Tokyo are trying to sleep. So will you keep it down." Mikey joked at his brother. The others did not react the same way however.

"Way to go Raph, 2 thumbs up." Don did the gesture to match his statement.

"Bet the real king of the jungle couldn't match that." Leo winked and smiled at his already pretty proud brother. Mikey was a little jealous, but let it wash over him. He had to admit. It was a pretty darn good roar.

"So who's going first?"

"Well since you volunteered so nicely." Leo gave him a mischievous smile. "1, 2.."

"OK, OK, I'm going already jeez. Could ya at least close your eyes? It's no fun otherwise."

"Who said it was supposed to be fun." Raphael teased, his hands covering his eyes.

"I did," said Leo, who just had his eyes tightly shut.

"Guys, do me a favour and help me count," said an impatient hands-over-both-eyes-tightly Donatello.

* * *

It took 5 minutes to find Mikey, but he was given a second chance since it was his first try. He ended up saying his monkey noises real softly, but Raph was right behind him when he kept on moving backwards and Mikey ended up bumping into his hot-headed brother and concluding his turn.

Donnie volunteered to go next and almost everyone found it hard to follow his owl noises. Only after a while did the others realise there was a pattern to his 'hoot-hoots'. When they found that pattern, they found Don, who quickly resigned from his part in the hiding.

Raphael was a lot harder to find than the other 2. He seemed to have learnt from the others mistakes. It wasn't that he wasn't loud enough, but he went to the most unlikely places. When he was finally found, he was hanging onto the bottom of a pipe and was almost about to fall off. You had to admit. It was clever, quick and much unlike Raphael. He seemed to enjoying the game more than anyone else, even Mikey.

But that sorta changed at Leo's turn.

* * *

**Raph's POV**

I was so having fun. I couldn't believe I was admitting this, but Leo actually came up with something to do besides ninjitsu that everyone can enjoy. Can you imagine that? I couldn't.

"...18..19..20. We're coming into the jungle now." You like it? It was something Leo said after Mikey's first turn. We ended up using it instead of the ordinary 'Ready or not, here I come' for a game like this. I think it should be our new finding each other thing or something 'cause, as you can see, I got used to it. Maybe we should teach it to Dad.

As I opened my eyes, as expected, Leo had gone out of sight and was no where around. We all stayed quiet until we heard a distant wolf call. That was him. Definitely.

Then I heard a yawn to my left. Mikey was actually quite tired, I don't know why but he always seems to get tired easier than the rest of us, but then there was another yawn to my right. Donny was running when he was trying to find me, so I can guess that he was just as tired. I smiled in sympathy, I guess they could take a break.

"You guys go and take a break, it shouldn't be that hard to find Leo. Just tell Master Splinter we're having fun in the sewers."

"(yawn) Sounds like a plan to me. Don can I lean on you." Mikey said as he turned to leave.

"No Mikey, (yawn) why don't you lean on the wall." And then they both disappeared from sight.

I could not help but smile. Sometimes I wonder if we are really the same age or different ages 'cause, you know, that would make a whole lot more sense.

"Leo!"

The wolf sound was getting closer as I walked through the sewers.

"Leo."

This time there was no reply. Maybe he didn't hear me.

"Oh LEO!!"

This time their was a reply, but it wasn't what I expected. At all.

"Raphie, Raphie. You have got to come see this. You've got to come , like, NOW."

Before I knew it, Leo had come out of his hiding spot on the ceiling (Good one.), Grabbed me by the arm and was dragging me to who knows where.

"Leo. 2 things. 1, you do know your out know and we should be heading back and 2, where in my shell's name are you taking me?"

"I told you. This is something you have to see, but promise you'll keep it a secret. The biggest secret you ever made in your, whole entire life."

"Alright I get it, I put my honour on it. No telling Mikey or Don or anyone else."

"OR Master Splinter." OK, this was getting drastic.

"I promise." What am I saying? I promise punched on it. What am I doing?

"OK, here it is." We were hidden behind a corner of sewer pipe that I hadn't been to before or seen before but when I looked round the corner, I was glad Dad wouldn't come looking for us over here.

* * *

It was a girl. And not just ANY girl. A girl TURTLE. No, you heard me right a t-u-r-t-l-e. Of the FEMALE gender, emphasis on the FEMALE. AND SHE WAS A MUTANT. JUST LIKE US. I MIGHT AS WELL BE SHOUTING THIS TO ALL OF NEW YORK.

"I told you it was big." This is not big my brother. This is huge. Huger than TEXAS.

Now while I calm down, I'll tell you what she looked like. She had tied up shell long brown hair and had really pretty green eyes. Her clothing was a lot different than any of us. I remember when we went to the surface, we all dressed like a street boy. Well, she had this really fall looking dress on her that was covered in maple leaves. She was looking around as if she was lost, or she had lost something. Either way, she was looking and she saw us.

I could not help but stare. Her green eyes were like forests and her hair were the trees. Not in a bad way. I was so locked in her looks I didn't see that Leo had passed me and was right next to her.

"Hello, there." He tried to smile, but his curiosity took over and he just kept looking her up and down.

"Hi. You..y-you live around here, mister?"

"Yeah, just down the pipe." He crooked his head sideways, still staring. I decided to make a move.

"Hey, um, my name's Raph and this is my brother Leo. Who might you be?" I held out my hand, ready to be shook. Since when am I so polite?

"I'm Jessica. Jessica Sempa...sorry, but I'm not supposed to talk to people I don't know, turtle or not."

"Well," Leo was being all wise, again,"Isn't a friend a stranger you haven't meet?"

She pondered on those words and for the first time she smiled. It was an angel had fallen from heaven and was smiling me right in the face. She looked at my drawn had and took it with a gentle grip. It was my first time meeting a girl and, as humans say, so far so good.

"So...your new around here?" Well it was a suitable question, wasn't it?

"Yeah. I'm actually from Ja,"

All of a sudden a swirl a white light came around her and threatened to swallow her up. Then something that looked like a giant dove put it's wings around her.

"What's happening?" Leo shouted. Good question.

"Mom is taking me home. I'm sorry, I have to go." She sounded hesitant, like she did but didn't want to leave us just yet.

"Will we see you again?" You have to admit, she was pretty and I did want to get to know her better.

She smiled at the both of us as she was swallowed up. "Maybe destiny will leads us to find each other again. I hope." And with that, the dove wrapped it's wings around her and after a flash of light she was gone. Disappeared off the face of the Earth, I think.

"Come on let's get out of here."

"Yeah, I guess."

Who was she, really?

Where did she come from?

And...who does she like? (Hey, you gotta consider your options, you know)

These words will haunt me for many nights to come...

and I did not get to say goodbye.

* * *

Well how do you like that. Told you it might be good, if it wasn't...meh, you will all get over it. Please read and review.


	5. I'm coming Take 2

Just to tell you I am sick of this and, I know people do review this but I just wanted to combine my two stories, k?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a single thing

* * *

**I'm Coming (Take 2)**

"Raph! Help me! Please! I can't do this alone! Raphie, please!"

What had happened in the last few hours was now a blur. All I can remember is saying something I can not remember and find myself here. The last few minutes were not the best ever.

* * *

"Leo, I'm sorry. What I said...I did not mean it at all."

My always so calm brother was in full fledged tears, not even trying to stop them from falling. He kept on backing away from me., shaking as if he had been in a freezer for about 1/2 an hour. His eyes were blood red and he was screaming at the top of his voice, much louder than any siren could.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have brought it up earlier if you meant it, even when you say you DON'T!!"

"I was LYING. I didn't mean a single thing I said. I just want to take it back."

"You can't change what has been said and done. The past can't be changed RAPHAEL."

_Since when does he use my full name._

"Well, then can you give me another change for the furure. Please...Watch out."

He gave out a cry of distress and fell down the end of the sewer pipe.

"NO"

I ran out to the end of the sewer pipe. It was high above a wirlpool of water. No could survive a fall like that. I looked down for any more signs of life, desperatly trying to see that blue mask on top of my favourite brother.

_It can't be._

I saw the mask of my brother go around the current of the wirlpool. It eventually went into the middle and was lost from sight. I could help but want to jump down and see if my worst fear had come true. Before I felt sadness, then fear, then lost hope. Devastation. I looked on to see...

...an arm come up from another sewer exit, with the rest of Leo attached to it. He had no mask on, so he did look different, but at least he was alright. I could not help but feeling that I could hear my heart beating once again. Arm pull up after arm pull up he still kept going, but then..his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he screamed at me.

* * *

This is where I left off and I still need to help my brother. I had to reach down as far as I could to find it wasn't long enough. Leo looked like he was about to be knocked out but somehow kept going. He reached his hand out to me, I was inches in touching him, I had to act fast.

"Leo, can you jump?"

"I..."

"Come on, you can do it. Now JUMP!"

And he did,...

...as he was about to fall I caught him. I pulled him up with all the strenght I could muster. It was just enogh to get him up the wall and on to my lap which he collapsed onto. One thing went through my mind.

"DAD!!"

* * *

It took me awhile, but here sitting at my brother's side as he was getting bandaged, I remebered what we were fighting about. Then I soon wanted to forget it.

* * *

We were just talking about how we were. It was something that Master Splinter had organised for us, you know, to see each others point of veiw on things. Leo said stuff about how ninjitsu, he thought, had to flow a move as if you only had one shot at everything. I said it just had to be done and he seemed to understand it. Then I had to make that STUPID comment.

"Of course, if you want to be perfect, like doing a dance, why not just wear a tutu while your at it?"

_Me and my big mouth. Why did I just say that?_

"Tutus aren't part of the uniform Raph." Then he smiled checkly, "But, if you want to, be my guest."

"What's that supposed to mean, big mouth."

"You know what it means, knucklehead."

"Splinter jr."

"Hot-head."

"You know what. Your none of the above." _At that moment I saw red._

"I'm not?" He was completly confused. Thinking that I was apologising, obviously.

"No, your just a...Dishourable. Disloyal. Ninja Assasin with a fat head who doesn't know when to shut up!!!"

I covered my mouth with both my hands. What was I thinking? At first, I thought that, maybe, Leo would let it wash over him. For a second, he did. Then I saw him look to the ground and left without another word. Until he came to the door, that is.

"Don't talk to me, agian."

He then broke into a ran into the dark, dank depth's of the sewers.

* * *

I'm sorry, Leo. So, so Sorry. Please don't hate me.

* * *

8 months later. I'm with a very alive and a very happy Leo. My thoughts trailed back to when we were fighting. It was so long ago, and yet, felt like yesterday. I shudder at the thought. But a question still roused within me. I had to ask.

"Leo, do you remember that night...do you hate me for it?"

Leo gave me a considering look before concluding with, "No, but I was upset with you...and I think we both would like it if you didn't say those words again." That same sly smile on that day came up again, "Unless you want me to force you into that tutu you were talking about."

"Not a chance, bro."

* * *

I still don't care what you thought, so, meh.


End file.
